gumbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Gumby (character)
Gumby is a young green clay humanoid figure who is the main protagonist of the clay comedy. He was animated using stop motion clay animation. He first appeared in the episode Gumby on the Moon. He is voiced by Jake Thomas, but before that, he was voiced by Dallas McKennon. In the upcoming reboot, he would be voiced by Jaleel White. Origins Gumby was inspired by a suggestion from Clokey's wife that he base his character on the Gingerbread man. Gumby was green because that was Clokey's favorite and it was a race neutral color. Gumby's legs and feet were made wide for pragmatic reasons: they ensured the clay character would stand up during picture-taking filming. The famous slanted shape of Gumby's head was based on the hair style of Clokey's father Charles Farrington in an old photograph. Appearance Over the years, Gumby's look has changed. For a very brief start, he was not put together as well. He did not have hands. His mouth had a green gap in it and had red beads for eyes. He was a shade of Teal. and the lump on his head was smaller. Then for the 50's and some of the 60's he had a better mouth and nose, shinier eyes, better structure, and a taller head. Then in the late 60's, Gumby had a bigger and smoother bump on his head, almost making it a straight line. It was not until then that he had eyebrows and his eyes turned from red to black. It was also then when he got thumbs. In the 80's, Gumby wore a lighter green color and a cleaner face. Personality Gumby is a very well-rounded individual. He is always willing to help others. He is never selfish. He is very enthusiastic, and looks at every situation as an opportunity. He is very kind, warm-hearted, and giving, which is why he can be a friend to almost anyone. Abilities His most famous ability is shape-shifting. Since Gumby is, well, clay, he can mold himself into anything he wants to fit any situation. Evidenced by the show's theme song, he also possesses the ability to walk through walls (And possibly other solid objects) on a whim. Trivia *"Gumby" is the Latin diminutive for "Gumbo," which is his father's name. His mother's name is Gumba. Clokey, Gumby's creator, admits this is the only time in seven years of Latin that he put it to good use. *The trademark bumps on Gumby's head comes from a photograph of Clokey's father in which his cowlick gives him an unusual looking bump. *Recently, rap fans wore the Gumby, or a Gumby hairstyle. **Gumby plays lead guitar, in the band with his friends. but in the movie the clay boys replace his friends. Pictures GUMBY.jpg Gumby.jpg Gumby-lg.jpg|Recent Gumby Picture from rlmpr.com Gumby_NY_library_1950-2005.jpg|Gumby over the years Picture from NY library Gpgumbee.jpg Gumby as Michael Jackson.jpg Red Gumby.jpg gumby_wars.jpg|Gumby wars Gumby-Adventures-This-is-a-screen-used-Gumby-puppet-used-in-the-80-s-show-1.jpg|1988-1995 puppet 1+gumby2.jpeg|His appearance in the movie IMG_0205.JPG|1950s puppet on display IMG_0206.JPG|60s puppet External links *GumbyWorld profile - Gumby Category:Characters Category:Protagonists